


tabú

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Artist Harry Potter, Bisexual Character, Bodyswap, Dancer Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Graphic Description, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Neurodivergent Character(s), POV Female Character, Trans Harry Potter, but where did the og harry go?, by that i mean that the marauders(tm) prank tom while lily teams up with ava and kill tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: Ava always knew she was meant to do something great. Like, for example, world domination during her pre-teens. Then, as she grew into her teens, she discovered that world domination consisted of paper work (she immediately discarded world domination after that). She buried herself in books of magic and art and music and dance, and in the end, she pushed hard, too hard, too much. She died. Not sure how. But, she did. What happened next only happened in the fanfiction she read during her late teens. She woke up in the body of Harry Potter (or was she reborn in the body that once belonged to the Chosen One?).“you’ll do great things, great things — terrible, yes, but great.”
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. Vacant

Ava was floating, flying. She opened her eyes. It was red, and a wet, sticky feeling enveloped her.

Where was she? On that note, what happened?

She tried to raise her hands to touch her walls, closing her eyes. A spark ran down her spine. Noise came from outside her cocoon. She couldn’t see, nor hear very well.

Something connected to her belly transferred a calm sensation, and she went under.

_ “Did you feel that? Harry is moving! James!” _

When she opened her eyes again, the spark that ran down her spine was mixed with someone else’s spark. She kicked in protest. She was fine with one spark, she didn’t need two!

_ “Sirius! James! Harry is kicking!” _

Two more sparks approached her when she saw the imprints of hands on the walls. They were  _ huge _ .

_ Oh, no.  _ Ava thought. _ Oh, buggering fuck. _

She was a fetus inside someone’s womb!

She kicked thrice, she didn’t want this! What the fuck happened when she read the book out loud? What was the meaning of this?

_ “Ow! Merlin, Harry! Don’t kick so hard!” _

She stopped, screaming inside her mind. Why, why,  _ why _ ? Why did Hester allow her to pick up the ancient book and read it? Why?

Centering herself, Ava inhaled mentally.  _ Okay, you’re a baby. It’s fine. Completely fine. You’re fine. Probably in week 32 or so if I can open my eyes and hear faintly. _

_ Buggering fuck, this is not okay. _

The next few weeks or so, Ava sensed uncomfortably how her body grew and changed.

_ Is that a dick? My new body is a dude? Oh, buggering fuck, no. No! Wait, oh fuck me, I’ll have to go through puberty,  _ twice _. _

She kicked more viciously. Until something about her cocoon wobbled.

_ Oh, buggering shit fuck. _

~*~

Harry James Potter was born on July 31th, exactly a few minutes before the clock struck 00:00 o’clock.

The world was apt to handle the Boy Who Lived. Definitely  _ not _ ready Ava.


	2. Ilusions

The Potters were cute, Ava begrudgingly admitted. Although, something about them felt familiar. And wasn’t  _ that _ a scary thought. They had magic, which, honestly, was  _ cool too _ . 

Was this what her previous life was preparing her for?

James and Lily Potter were nice, young, if not a little  _ too _ young to have a child. For some reason, James was the only one that went out of the house. Lily stayed, and Ava has yet to see the front porch.

She felt slightly bad that the Potters were stuck with  _ her _ instead of their son but, she also was selfish, and greedy for their love.

The first year of her new life was nice, Ava was safe inside the cocoon of her new parent’s magic.

The Potters had a few friends who dropped by. One was way too handsome for his own good, the other was gentle, and the other felt  _ off _ .

It wasn’t until the handsome one exclaimed, “Little Prongslet! Look Lily-flower! Harry is taking his first steps!” that the nicknames actually struck a cord inside her.

Prongslet. As in  _ Harry Potter, son of Prongs the Marauder, from Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling _ .

_ What. The. Fuck. _

Ava blinked, she had to sit down.

~*~

After a long nap post crying, Ava came to the conclusion that she was the power  _ that he knew not _ , and that this new world wasn’t ready for her.

Essentially, she was going to say  _ fuck you _ to the plot.

~*~

Her first word was, unsurprisingly by the way she kept swearing in her head, “fuck”.

She took the opportunity when Lily (of all people) swore when she burned her hand cooking.

The ensued silence in the house made her giggle.

~*~

Her first birthday was  _ a blast _ . Sure Sirius, give the baby a baby broom why don’t you?

Ava unrepentantly knocked over the ugly vase Petunia had sent during her first christmas. She, unlike Harry did, chose not to terrorize the family’s cat.

Ava soaked in as much love as she could from that year, knowing everything would end the second Samhain rolled up.

~*~

James knew something was different with Harry. He was his son, of course he would know him like the back of his hand. Though, there were instances where Harry’s eyes ( _ Lily’s _ own eyes) held a blue tint and looked at everything with detached amusement. It, honest to Merlin, terrified him.

Albus Dumbledore had come to them before about a prophecy concerning his baby boy and the dark bastard and  _ why would Lily ignore Lady Fate’s call- _

“Dada?” a tiny voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Warm, hazel eyes landed on his son. Harry had crawled to him, and now he was sitting on his legs, staring up at him.

“Little Prongslet,” James murmured, picking Harry up into his arms.

Harry sniffed, hands curling on James’s shirt. “Dada.”

James looked at his son, he loved him.

~*~

Ava was inconsolable when October 31st rolled in. Lily and James were panicking, Sirius was panicking, Remus was nowhere to be seen, and Peter was, also, nowhere to be seen.

“Dada! Mama! Pa’foo! Dada! Mama!” Ava wailed. Sue her, she grew attached to her new parents. Who knows, maybe she’ll be able to save them.

Lily shushed her gently, rocking her back and forth.

“James, James what are going to do?” panic leaked into her voice as she rocked her baby in her arms.

James was pacing around them, wand in hand. “I don’t know. I don’t know.”

Sirius watched them in his spot on the couch, biting his nails.

Ever since he noticed Harry’s eyes flashing blue, and knowing about the prophecy, James knew that his son (his son!) was the prophecy child. He went more with his gut feelings than what Dumbledore told him. Sirius knew about it. Lily too, but she kept refusing, preferring to live in denial. James didn’t begrudge her about it.

“We should go.” James stopped pacing, turning to look at his wife and son. “Pack everything and leave for Potter Manor.”

At that, Ava stopped crying. Her wails slowed down to sniffs.

James stared at Harry intensely, “Prongslet? Should we go?”

“James-” Lily started, but Ava placed her hand on Lily’s lips. Sirius sat up from his spot.

“Now.” Ava said clearly. Internally she was screaming, this was  _ not _ going according to the plan. But, it was the Potters or the Dursleys. “Dada, now. Hide, now.”

James shared a look with Sirus before nodding, “Lily, pack everything. Sirius, with me. Where’s the cloak?”

“James,” Lily cupped James’s jaw, Ava between them, “come home.”

“I will,” he murmured. “ _ Accio Potentia _ Peverell Cloak.”

The cloak that flew from somewhere in the cottage was shockingly white, with strange runes embroidered in silver. The cloak fit itself neatly on James’s awaiting hand.

“Ready, Prongs?” Sirius had his wand in hand, outer robe on.

“I’ll be in Gringotts,” James told Lily and Ava, as if he were to be promising them. “Sirius and I will be back in an hour. By then I expect everything to be packed and already on the Manor, don’t wait for me. Call the elves if you need to.”

“If everything goes according to plan,” Sirius added over James kissing Lily. “We’ll be eating a late lunch in the Manor.”

“Don’t alert Peter, or Dumbledore.” James stalked towards the back door of the cottage, slinging the Peverell cloak over his head. The runes shimmered, blending the cloak into invisibility. “Sirius, as usual.”

“Whisky,” Lily’s voice trembled lightly, her emerald green eyes staring right into a carbon copy of hers. The elfin pop resonated in the silent room. “Pack everything and send it to the Potter Manor. When you’re finished, is there a way to pop Harry and I to the Manor without relying on the Floo or apparition?”

“Mistress Potter,” the elf, Whisky, bowed once before clicking her fingers. Everything from the top of the cottage to the bottom started to pack itself and disappear. “there is elfin popping.”

Lily noticed Harry’s eyes flashing blue for a second. God, James was right. She removed her eyes from Harry and nodded to the house elf, “Take us to Potter Manor.”

One pop later, the Potter Cottage in Godric Hollow was vacant.


End file.
